hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ashbee55
2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season The 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a slightly above average season. The season officially began on June 1, 2012, and ends on November 30, 2012. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones develop in the Atlantic basin. Humberto was the strongest storm of the year, becoming the first category 5 hurricane since 2007 and the fourth category 5 to make landfall in the United States in recorded history after Camile, Andrew and the Labour Day Hurricane. Humberto was also the costliest hurricane of the season and the second costliest of all time, behind only Katrina. Seasonal Forecasts One of the expert teams Colorado State University (CSU) defined the average number of storms per season (1981 to 2010) as 12.1 tropical storms, 6.4 hurricanes, 2.7 major hurricanes (storms reaching at least Category 3 strength in the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale) and ACE Index 96.1. Another one of the expert teams, NOAA defines a season as below-normal, near-normal or above-normal. 'Pre-Season forecasts' Most forecasters called for an active hurrciane season, though the season did not quite meet most of their expectations, the season was still regarded as active as it comfortably exceeded the average. Storms 'Tropical Storm Andrea' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Duration |June 11 – June 15 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Peak intensity | 55 mph (85 km/h) (1-min), 1002 mbar (hPa) |} In the early hours of June 10th, NOAA began observing a disorganised area of showers and thunderstorms within a weak area of low pressure about 100 miles east of the Bahamas. Environmental conditions became more conducive over the next several hours, then on June 11th the National Hurricane Center (NHC) began issuing advisories on Tropical Depression One. By late on June 11th, the NHC upgraded Tropical Depression One to Tropical Storm Andrea with sustained winds of 40 mph as it moved gradually northward. Over the next few days, Andrea gradually strengthend before reaching maximum sustained winds of 55 mph on June 14th. However, shortly after, Andrea began to speed up and take a more north-eastward track, by the next day Andrea had encountered some cooler waters and began to weaken. Due to the unfavourable conditions, Andrea became a remenant low late on June 15th and dissipated soon after. Higher than average waves were reported along the coasts of Florida and Georgia but Andrea's damage was virtually non-existent as it stayed out to sea. 'Tropical Storm Barry' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Duration | style="text-align: center;"|June 16 – June 18 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Peak intensity | 45 mph (75 km/h) (1-min), 1005 mbar (hPa) |} Just after Andrea dissipated, Tropical Depression Two formed in the central Gulf of Mexico. As the depression moved north-eastward, high wind sheer prevented any significant development, even so by June 17th Tropical Storm Barry formed. Over the next 24 hours, Barry intensified gradually, peaking at maximum sustained winds of 45 mph just 60 miles from landfall. Barry made Landfall in the Florida panhandle on June 18th, despite not being the strongest system Barry still caused minor flooding and resulted in $2.5 million in damages. Barry dissipated over Alabama later on June 18th 'Tropical Depression Three' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Duration |June 29 – June 30 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Peak intensity |35 mph (55 km/h) (1-min), 1006 mbar (hPa) |} On June 29th, to the NHC's suprise, Tropical Depression Three formed about 270 miles East of Newfoundland, despite being over cold waters with relatively unfavourable conditions present, the depression formed from an upper-level trough and concentrated showers. Once the depression formed it was anticipated that it would continue to develop and would soon become the most northerly tropical storm ever observed in the month of June in the Atlantic Basin. Unfortunately this never occurred and the folowing day Tropical Depression Three dissipated just as quickly as it had formed. 'Tropical Storm Chantal' After a few inactive weeks in the Atlantic Basin a tropical wave of the West coast of Africa combined with an upper-level low to catch the NHC's attention. After a few |- style="border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Duration |July 21 – August 3 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Peak intensity |70 mph (110 km/h) (1-min), 985 mbar (hPa) |} days of organisation, the NHC attached a high chance of a Tropical Cyclone forming in the next 48 hours to this disturbance. Shortly after, Tropical Depression Four formed over the central Atlantic in Hurricane Alley on July 21st. The Depression intensified over the next few days, on July 22nd it was reclassified into Tropical Storm Chantal, on July 25th it reached its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 70mph while it was just over 100 miles East of the Lesser Antilles. Fortunately, Chantal did not attain hurricane status before it smashed into the Lesser Antilles and caused the deaths of 3 people directly, 1 person indirectly. When Chantal emerged in the Caribbean Sea the next day she turned sharply North-Westward and impacted Haiti and the Dominican Republic. The change in direction was anticipated by NOAA and they issued due warnings and watches but the islands were still badly affected. Chantal weakend slightly with sustained winds of 65 mph due to an intake of dry air but the percipitation she posessed still caused havoc, 450 mm of rain was dumped on parts of the Dominican Republic which resulted in the deaths of 8 people, bringing Chantal's total upto 12. Chantal weakend over the mountainous tourraine she crossed, once she emerged into the Atlantic, East of the Bahamas, Chantal tailed off to the North-East and gradually weakend, becoming a remenant low on August 3rd. The total damages from Chantal's rampage through the Caribbean are estimated to be around $250 million. 'Hurricane Dorian' |- style=" border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Duration | style="text-align: center;"|August 2 – August 8 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Peak intensity | style="text-align: center;"|105 mph (165 km/h) (1-min), 971 mbar (hPa) |} In the first week of August, while tropical Storm Chantal was still active, a tropical wave became organised enough to be classified as Tropical Depresion Five while just 75 miles West of the Cape Verde Islands. Just 6 hours later NOAA reclassified the system to Tropical Storm Dorian. Over the next few days, Dorian steadily intensified as it encountered favourable conditions with very little wind sheer as it took a mostly West-Northwestward track. On August 6th, the National Hurricane Center upgraded Dorian to the first hurricane of the season with sustained winds of 80 mph. Later that day, Dorian reached her peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 105 mph, a category 2 hurricane. Hurricane Dorian was picked up by the jet stream the following day and sped off to the North-East and rapidly weakened, becoming a remenant low on August 8th. The remenants of Dorian impacted France a few days later and provided much needed rainfall to many of the farms in Northern France. Overall, damages associated with Dorian were limited. 'Tropical Storm Erin' |- style=" border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Duration |August 13 – August 16 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Peak intensity | 55 mph (85 km/h) (1-min), 990 mbar (hPa) |} A well defined area of low pressure, accompanied by fairly organised showers and thunderstorms was spotted by NOAA on August 12th about 650 miles East of the Lesser Antilles. Environmental conditions were initially favourable, and in less than 24 hours the disturbance became Tropical Storm Erin with sustained winds of 40 mph. Over the two days, Erin gradually intensified whilst heading slowly on a westward track, until on August 15th it attained its maximum sustained winds of 55 mph due to unfavourable conditions beginning to form. The following day, extremely high wind sheer tore Erin apart and by 8 pm (EDT) on August 16th the storm became a remenant low. 'Hurricane Fernand ' |- style=" border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Duration |August 25 – September 1 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Peak intensity | 125 mph (205 km/h) (1-min), 952 mbar (hPa) |} On August 23rd, a tropical wave moved off the West coast of Africa containing showers and a few thunderstorms. Development was not anticipated, but over the next few days, an area of low pressure developed and thunderstorm activity increased while becoming better organised. By August 25th, Tropical Depression Seven had formed which was upgraded to Tropical Storm Fernand a few hours later. The system then began to rapidly intensify, achieving hurricane status by late on August 25th and reaching a high category 2 with sustained winds of 110 mph the next day. However, Fernand began to turn North-West and, due to an intake of dry air, weakend to a low end category 1. The National Hurricane Center morning advisory on August 27th predicted Fernand to strengthen again with a possible landfall on the North-East coast of America. soon after, Ferand began to intensify again, becoming the season's first major hurricane on August 28th with sustained winds of 120 mph, paking at a high end category 3 the following day with maximum sustained winds of 125 mph. Fortunately, fears regarding a US landfall never materialized as an area of high pressure pushed the hurricane out to sea. Fernand soon began to weaken as it speeded up on the jet stream and became a post-tropical cyclone on 1st September. Although no landfall was made, heavy rain from one of Fernand's outer rainbands hit Rhode Island and wind gusts of 60 mph were reported in Massachusetts. Later on, one of the remenants of Fernand hit Scotland bringing heavy rain and strong winds which knocked chimneys off several houses and caused minor flooding. Overall, damages associated with Fernand totaled upto $12 million and the deaths of 3 people whose boat was caught in the storm. Even though Hurricane Fernand didn't have any significant impacts, it was the start of the 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season's most active period. 'Hurricane Gabrielle' |- style=" border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Duration |August 26 – September 1 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Peak intensity |80 mph (130 km/h) (1-min), 987 mbar (hPa) |} Forming just behind Fernand, Tropical Storm Gabrielle formed from a tropical wave on August 26th. Although initial organisation was quiuck to occur, with Gabrielle never being classed as a tropical depression by the NHC, Tropical Storm Gabrielle struggled to strengthen as it passed over the same water that had fueled Fernand's rapid intensification. It is not uncommon for tropical cyclones to struggle to gain strength when following another, much stronger system. The only notable exception to this was during the record breaking 2005 season when Hurricane Emily reached category 5 strength despite following the same track as category 4 storm Dennis had just a couple of days prior in a similar way to Fernand and Gabrielle. However, Gabrielle was moving westward at a slower rate than Fernand and by the time fernand took a north-westawrd turn, there was enough time for a ridge of high pressure to slip inbetween the 2 systems and cause Gabrielle to maintain her westward track. By August 27th, when Fernand had moved off to the north-west and could no longer restrict Gabrielle's strengthening, conditions became more conductive and Gabrielle intensified into a category 1 system with maximum sustained winds of 80 mph. Hurricane Gabrielle was only a small system but still brought heavy rain to the exotic island of Saint Lucia as well as causing some beach erosion on August 30th. When Gabrielle entered the Caribbean Sea she had weakened back to a tropical storm but soon restrengthened to a hurricane with sustained winds of 75 mph. On August 31st, Hurricane Gabrielle made landfall in Nicaragua. Heavy rain caused minor flooding and 1 person lost their life. Gabrielle disapated over Mexico on September 1st but some of the remenants re-organised and formed Tropical Storm Cosme in the Eastern Pacific during their fairly inactive season. Total damges of Hurricane Gabrielle are estimated at $50 million but it could've been a lot worse as warnings and evacuations saved many lives in Nicaragua. 'Hurricane Humberto' |- style=" border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Duration |August 29 – September 15 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa" !Peak intensity |165 mph (270 km/h) (1-min), 903 mbar (hPa) |} A well organised tropical wave moved off the West coast of Africa on August 28th and encountered favourable conditions, by the following morning Tropical Depression Nine formed about 230 miles West of the African Coast. The depression steadily intensified and was reclassified to Tropical Storm Humberto by the National Hurricane Center late on August 29th. Despite being a relatively mild system at this stage, in the open Atlantic, NOAA realised the potential for a powerful hurricane, which could cause widespread damage, to form. Various reconnaissance aircraft missions were flown into the system, and on August 31st the storm reached hurricane strength with sustained winds of 75 mph. Humberto maintained his category 1 strength for the next 36 hours, before undergoing rapid intensification on September 2nd, leaping from a category 1 to a category 4 with sustained winds of 130 mph, as well as a deepening of 46 millibars in 18 hours. This stage of rapid intensification caused Humberto's biometric pressure to drop to 935 millibars. Humberto weaked slightly to a category 3 hurricane over the next couple of days but then slammed into the Lesser Antillies, making landfall on Antigua and then St. Kitts. Humberto weakened to a category 2 system over Puerto Rico and then began to take a north-westward track. Concern was growing for a direct hit on Florida and more than 6.8 million people evacuated Florida voluntarily between Septemebr 4th and 6th while Hurricane Humberto was more than 350 miles south-east of Florida. At this time, Humberto began to re-strengthen as he slowed down due to a ridge of high pressure over the Bahamas. Humberto regained major hurricane intensity at midday on September 4th, and re-stregthened to a category 4 system the following day. At this time, a Hurricane Hunter aircraft noted the presence of a double eyewall, indicating that Humberto was undergoing an eyewall replacement cycle, causing fluctuations in intensity. On Septemeber 7th, while Humberto was still 80 miles south-east of the Bahamas, the system achieved category 5 intensity, the first hurricane observed in the atlantic basin to achieve this feat in more than 6 years, since Hurrricane Felix. At the same time, hurricane warnings were issued for Florida and mandatory evacuations for more than 25 million people were ordered. Humberto maintained its category 5 strength while crossing the Bahamas, peaking with maximum sustained winds of 165 mph with a low pressure of 903 millibars. Humberto made landfall in Jacksonville, Florida on September 11th 2013, the 12-year anniversary of the 9/11 attacks on America. Humberto was the fourth hurricane in recorded history to make landfall as a category 5 storm in America. After landfall, Humberto headed north over Florida and weakened rapidly when it reached Georgia and Alabama, becoming a remenant low on September 15th. Amazingly, Humberto could have been worse as many systems that impact Florida, emerge in the Gulf of Mexico and impact the Gulf Coast. Even so, Florida, and America, was devestated by Hurricane Humberto, 145 lives were lost in Florida and a 16 foot storm surge caused extensive damage to properies, infrastructure and tourist attractions. Total damages are estimated at around $90 billion, making Humberto the 2nd costliest hurricane ever. 'Tropical Storm Ingrid' The formation of Tropical Storm Ingrid can be traced back to a tropical wave that left the West coast of Africa on September 5th. Thunderstorm activity was minimal around the tropical wave, and unfavourable windshear prevented development. However, after a few days, conditions became more favourable for development as the wave took a North-Westward track. A low pressure trough began to form around the wave on Septemebr 8th and the National Hurricane Center began initiating advisories on Tropicla Storm Ingrid early on Septemebr 10th. Despite some development, Ingrid remained in the open atlantic and soon degenerated into an extra tropicla cyclone. tghe remenants of Ingrid were picked up by the jet stream and became a standard Atlantic low as it brought rain to Northern Scotland. Tropicla Storm Ingrid peaked with winds of 55mph but never posed any threat of damage, remaining in the open Atlantic. 'Tropical Storm Jerry' Cloudiness and thunder showers began to increase around a relatively still area of low pressure in the extreme South East Gulf of Mexico on Septemeber 9th and due to the stable conditions development of a tropicla cyclone was anticipated quickly. However, significant development only began on September 12th, while the clean up begun in Florida following Hurricane Humberto, and Tropical Depression Eleven formed late on Septemeber 12th. The depression began moving slowly northward where it continued to develop, and the system was upgraded to Tropical Storm Jerry midday on Septemebr 13th. Tropical Storm Jerry began to take a more westward track and speed up on Septemebr 15th, shortly after Jerry reached his peak intensity with maximum sustained winds at 70 mph, just below hurricane strength. After that, jerry steadily weaked as landfall on the coast of Texas became increasily likely, Tropical Storm watches and warnings were issued on Septemebr 17th and Jerry made landfall 170 miles West of Galveston, Texas on 18th of September with maximum sustained winds of 60 mph, a gust of 99mph was recorded close to landfall. The effects of Jerry were minimal but areas of Texas still recieved a large amount of their anual rainfall, with upward of 190mm recorded in some locations.